Currently, fans used to generate wind are large and rather expensive, particularly when used in the special effects industry. A need exists for a more compact, efficient and inexpensive fan that still has a high wind output. A need also exists for a fan that allows a user to control the wind that is generated by the fan.
The present invention is a fan with adjustable vanes for controlling the width of the wind generated by the fan. The vanes are adjustable to any angle. Preferably, the vanes are set at 10xc2x0 with the generated wind for a narrow, focused beam, and to 45xc2x0 with the generated wind for a diffuse, flood beam. When the vanes are set at 10xc2x0, the focused beam has a 3.5 foot diameter at ten feet. The velocity of the focused beam (vanes at 10xc2x0) at ten feet is 20 mph. When the vanes are set at 45xc2x0, the flood beam has an eight foot diameter at ten feet. Using different sized motors in the fan allows for various sized beams to be obtained. The vanes are adjustable from a dial located on the fan housing.
The motor is controlled by a rotating dial on the outside of the fan housing. The rotating dial allows for adjusting the motor speed from 0 to 100%. Pressing a xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d button located on the outside of the fan housing instantly provides 100% motor speed. The fan motor runs at full speed for as long as the xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d button is depressed.
A mounting yoke is pivotally connected to opposite sides of the fan housing, allowing the fan to be set at various angles. The fan may also be inverted during transportation so that the fan is protected by the yoke.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the drawings.